Cookie Trouble
by SummerBummin
Summary: The sky sisters bake float cookies together and things get out of hand ;) For day 3 of #ftlgbtales' event "when we take different paths" femslash week! Prompt: hands


The sky sisters bake float cookies together and things get out of hand ;)

For day 3 of #ftlgbtales' event "when we take different paths" femslash week! Prompt: hands

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so messy." Wendy wrinkled her nose as she pouted down at her flour coated hands. She side eyed her partner. "And you're even messier."

Chelia grinned in response. Not only had she gotten cookie ingredients all up her arms and front but she had somehow gotten it on her nose as well. If Carla had been here she would've had a heart attack, luckily the Exceed was out running an errand.

"We gotta get down and dirty, Wendy!" She gestured to her flour covered self. "Yukino's float cookies aren't gonna make themselves!"

The dragon slayer simply huffed and went back to whisking the cookie batter. Chelia was right. They needed to make these float cookies or Wendy and the other dragons slayers would be horking up their lunch.

The joys of becoming what Sting-san qualified as a true dragon slayer. Something about how great power needs to be balanced out with a weakness. Even if that weakness seemed like a cosmic joke.

The lacrima powered microwave beeped and Chelia skipped over to take the ingredient out. "Incoming! One cup of softened butter!"

Wendy moved to the side as Chelia dumped the buttery goop into the bowl, making a resounding splash as it plopped in.

"Now we just gotta stir this and it'll be ready for the oven." The god slayer said, her head appearing over Wendy's shoulder.

"Gotcha." Wendy replied distantly, too focused on her task to partake in actual conversation.

Chelia glowered down at the batter. "This is taking too long." She crouched down and started to rummage through the cabinets.

"Eek!" Wendy squeaked, blushing pink when Chelia went under her legs to try and get into the cabinet she'd been standing in front of. "Chelia!"

Chelia came back up, a magic powered mixer in hand. "Got it!"

She held it aloft like a trophy, and pushed the button, making the metal whisks whirl around.

"You could've just asked me to move." The dragon slayer's pouted, her cheeks covered in a dusting of pink that matched the god slayer's hair.

"What's the problem?" Chelia asked with fake innocent. "Even if I peeked I already know what your panties look like."

Wendy squeaked again, dropping the spatula as she brought up her hands to cover her burning face.

Chelia cackled and elbowed past the blushing girl. She started to mix the batter herself, the mechanical tool buzzing to life.

Wendy risked a peek through her fingers and realized the danger a second too late. "Wait! Chelia the mixer is on-"

"Oh shit!" The god slayer cursed, jumping back as batter splattered in every direction. On the counter, on the walls, and on the two girls.

"-the high setting." Wendy finished uselessly, then looked in dismay at her batter speckled self. She lifted up a navy blue lock in her hand. "Oh no, my hair!"

Then Wendy started to fret, looking at the state of the kitchen. Carla was going to kill her.

She gripped the bowl's edges and pulled it towards her so she could look inside. Only half of the batter was still in there, the rest of it all over the kitchen and its' occupants. "Oh god! Oh god!"

Chelia grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to stay still. "Wendy it's fine. You're fine."

"But-"

"Shh." Chelia put a finger on her lips to get her to stop. Wendy stared down at her finger with big, bugged out eyes. "It's just a little mess. We can clean it up. Like this."

"Huh?" Wendy looked up to see Chelia's face an inch away from hers. "W-what are you doing?" The young dragon slayer stuttered, paralyzed as Chelia leaned in... and licked a chunk of cookie batter off her face.

Chelia pulled away, all smiles and mischief. "I'm cleaning up. Better to eat it than waste valuable ingredients." Then she looked down. "Am I floating yet?"

Wendy didn't respond, rooted to the spot because Chelia Blendy just licked her.

"Uh Earth to Wendy?" Chelia waved a hand in front of the dragon slayer's face. When she didn't react Chelia poked a finger into Wendy's side. "WENDY!"

Wendy gasped and jumped, so startled that the half full bowl she'd been holding, soon became an empty one. The batter pouring down Chelia's front.

It was the god slayer's turn to gasp. She looked down at herself, mouth open and gaping.

Then Chelia slowly looked up at her and Wendy's brain went into panic overload.

Wendy started apologizing profusely. "Oh god Chelia. I am so sorry. This is all my fau-" the bluenette cut off when Chelia picked up an egg, cracking it over her head.

Wendy lifted her hand, fingers ghosting over the yolk sitting on her head.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Chelia yelled as she grabbed the milk carton, swinging it forward so the liquid sloshed into the air, aimed at her foe.

Wendy hit the ground, baseball sliding past Chelia and over to the egg carton. "EAT THIS!" She lobbed her own dairy projectile at Chelia.

It hit her thigh with a loud crack, but Chelia didn't seem fazed. She had already moved on to her next projectile, unwrapping the unused butter cube. Chelia pulled her arm back and with as much force as she could muster, she threw it. "YEET!"

It hit Wendy, point blank in the chest. If this had been a video game that would've been a kill shot. She jumped out the way just in time for another piece of butter to soar past her ear.

The sky slayers continued their battle, Wendy took many hits but she dished out just as many as she got. They were both covered in ingredients, their stained clothes beyond help and their hair looking like bird's nests.

"Wendy! Chelia! I'm back!" The door knob twisted and Carla walked in, still looking down at her bag's ingredients. "I got the willow tree root we needed it was pretty tough to fi-" The now human Exceed stopped, staring at them with wide eyes and a slack jaw.

Wendy froze from her spot atop the kitchen island, half way in the motion of pouring the bag of sugar over Chelia's head.

Chelia had frozen as well. The egg in her hand slipping through her fingers and landing with a splat on the tile floor.

Carla didn't say anything, but you could just picture the word 'shock' written across her forehead in big red letters. As a medical professional Wendy was concerned that she might be going into cardiac arrest.

She finally gathered herself enough to speak. "Girls," Carla growled through her clenched teeth. "Care to explain?"

Wendy and Chelia looked at each other, then back at the pissed Exceed, then at each other again. Chelia's blue eyes pleaded for help, not knowing what to do to.

It was up to Wendy to save the two of them from Carla's wrath. Worst came to worst they'd have to camp out in a tree for the next week.

"Uhh..." Wendy smiled a horribly awkward smile and Chelia gave her a not at all discreet thumbs up. That didn't exactly help Wendy's confidence levels. "Welcome back?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you love these adorable girls as much as I do! This one shot technically works with the prompt, hands, because you use your hands to bake. Don't question it, okay?


End file.
